Killers And Survivors
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: Just some stuff and ideas about survivors and killers. Not much more really.


**Killer**

 **Name: The Maid**

 **Real Name: Franchesca Annabelle**

 **Back story: A maid for a noble in Victorian times, Franchesca was the head of staff, making sure all he other maids and butlers were doing their job correctly. Her lord was slightly weird but was kind to the staff. One night, she woke, gagged and bound to her bed. The maids and butlers she worked with were wearing robes and holding daggers. She was to be sacrificed for her lords experiments. Fear caused her to call to the Entity, and it could not deny the mortal wanting its aid. Franchesca broke free of her bindings and used her dainty hands to claw and carve up the cultists which were going to kill her, her body and face wounded by the numerous daggers. She found her lord, cowering in his office and she offered him a small red box. He opened it and a large spiked tentacle cut straight through his body, leaving him to bleed out. Finally, Franchesca succumbed to her wounds and fell unconscious. Now, she is here, to be the maid for the other Killers, and make sure no-one can sacrifice her ever.**

 **Unique Power: Maid's Generosity. The Maid can leave small red boxes on the map for Survivors to open. There is a 75% chance that opening the box will grant the Survivor a random item and 200 points in Bold. There is a 25% chance of causing one damage state to a survivor. If damaged, the survivors aura is revealed to the Maid for 5 seconds. The Maid begins with 10 boxes which do not refill until used and cannot be picked back up and moved.**

 **Weapon: Hands. No matter how dainty, the Maid's hands are beyond human. The sharp nails carve skin and her knuckles break bone as she strikes.**

 **Perks:**

 **Cook, Clean, Dust: Your meticulous care of the map makes it easier to manuveur and chase survivors. 2/4/8% increase to walking speed. 10/20/40% increase in climbing speed.**

 **Teachable at level 30**

 _She chases us, intent on killing us, but still completes her duties as a maid._

 **Melodic Hum: Your angelic voice mesmerizes survivors, and they find it harder to concentrate. 10/20/40% decrease to skill check zones when with your Terror Radius. 5/10/15% decrease in crouching and running speed. 1/2/3% decrease in all actions. Terror Radius is increased by 33%.**

 **Teachable at level 35**

 _Don't listen, the angels will drive you mad._

 **Gift-Giver: Your empathy for others works both for and against you. You move 5/10/15% slower when chasing survivors but your lunge range is increased by 10/20/30%. During a chase, survivors will move 2/4/6 % faster but will have to pass a non-existent/hard/extremely difficult skill check to pull down pallets.**

 **Teachable at level 40**

 _Our empathy was our way of survival. Now it's her weapon._

 _I found another of the Entity's puppets today. She was a maid, cleaning the house on the farm. She looked so innocent that I thought she was another person stuck in this hell. When I got near, she turned, and I knew she worked for it. Her face was beautiful, but blood fell from her eyes in rivers. Her mouth made a serene smile as I turned to run before her hands clawed open my side. I managed to limp away and find a medkit inside a tiny red box. Whatever this beast is, it knows how we think, and knows how to exploit it._

 _-Benedict's Journal._

 **Appearance: The dress of a Victorian maid, with the apron on her front covered in blood. Her face is not disfigured, but her eyes are constantly leaking blood. Her skin is ghostly white and long black hair falls behind her.**

 **Items:**

 **Common:**

 **Filthy Haircomb- A dirty haircare product. Using it brings sadness. Terror Radius increased by 10%**

 **Old Duster: An old duster that has seen better years. Using it brings determination. Walking speed increased by 5% and carry walking speed increased by 5%.**

 **Copper Coin: A Victorian-era coin. Using it brings anger. Recovery speed from missed attacks reduced by 5% and lunge range increased by 5%.**

 **Old Box: An old red box, with a pocket dimension inside. Using this reduces the chances of the survivor getting an item from your boxes to 70% and the damage to 30%.**

 **Rare:**

 **Old Haircomb: A haircomb, weathered but still pretty. It reminds her of better times. Terror Radius increased by 20%**

 **Damaged Duster: A damaged but still operational duster. It brings memories of her duties. Walking speed increased by 10% and carry walking speed increased by 10%**

 **Silver coin: A Victorian-era polished coin. It reminds her of her old master. Recovery speed from missed attacks increased by 10% and lunge range increased by 10%**

 **Torn Box: A small red box with a pocket dimension inside. This reduces the chance of survivors getting an item to 60% and damaging them to 40%.**

 **Very Rare:**

 **Fresh Haircomb: A new hair comb, seemingly just made. It brings a serene feeling to her. Terror Radius increased by 40%.**

 **New Duster: A clean and new duster. It helps her complete her duties. Walking speed increased by 20% and carry walking speed increased by20%**

 **Golden Coin: A Victorian-era coin made from solid gold. It makes her think of being bound on the bed again. Recovery speed from missed attacks increased by 20% and lunge range increased by 20%.**

 **Bloody Box: A box covered in blood, containing a pocket dimension filled with decaying body parts. Reduces chance of survivor getting item to 40% and damaging them to 60%.**

 **Ultra Rare:**

 **Golden Necklace: A Victorian-era necklace, made by the Maid's father. It makes her determined to stop the survivors from sacrificing her. Terror Radius increased by 50%, walking speed increased by 20%, lunge range increased by 20%**

 _It shares the fear that we feel, but directs it to dark purposes._

 **Spiked Box: A red box covered in spikes dripping blood. 40% for survivor to collect an item, 50% to cause a damage state, 10% to instantly sacrifice survivor.**

 _Here child, take this. It will help you._

 **Survivor**

 **Name: Russel Luna**

 _A recovering addict_

 **Perks:**

 **Every Little Helps: You know how to make the most out of something. 20/40/60% decrease in item consumption.**

 **Hooked: You got hooked once, it won't happen again. 10/15/20% increase in running speed. 2/4/6% decrease in time to wiggle out of Killer's grasp.**

 **Necessary Losses: Sometimes, you just need to cut your losses and run. When working on a generator, pass a skill check when seen by the killer to regress the generator by 10/20/30% and get a sprint burst of 120/150/180% your normal speed for 4/5/6 seconds. Causes Exhaustion for 120 seconds.**


End file.
